


Loki, With a Side of Scotch

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki finally gets the drink Tony owes him, Snark, St. Patrick's Day, loki is a little shit, scotch, tony is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Avengers</p>
<p>Loki arrives to collect the drink Tony owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, With a Side of Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This story does contain some foul language! If that offends you, please don't read it!
> 
> That being said, this started off being a crazy St. Patrick's Day inspired fic but then it grew and grew into what I'm hoping will someday be a multiple chapter story. Enjoy!

When you're Tony Stark, genius extraordinaire, it is never too early to start drinking. Especially if it's four in the flipping morning of March 17th and you walk into your bar to find the sounds that you thought was early celebratory fireworks is actually a half-drunk chaos god. Well _damn_. "Jarvis, we went over this before- it's called an _intruder alert_ and Asgard's big bad number one definitely qualifies! Jarvis?"  
  
"I silenced your hidden voice Stark." Loki cut in silkily, his voice smug. For his part Loki looked well, far less murderous than the last time Tony had seen him. No crazy horned helmet, no fancy gold armor, just leather and green. .  and sprawled out over Tony's over-sized sofa like the world's biggest house cat. "I believe you owe me a drink." Brilliant green eyes focused on Tony as one eyebrow raised in waiting.  
  
A drink? Oh yeah, he had offered the smug bastard a drink, hadn't he, and now Loki was sitting in his living room. He should get the suit if only to see how Loki would enjoy being thrown out of the window this time; he should assemble the Avengers, hell he should call Thor to come deal with this because it was his crazy ass little brother that was sitting there, calm as you please, _in his living room!_ Tony needed a drink, or fifty, and well, if Loki decided to kill him, at least he'd die doing something he enjoyed, right? Right. "A drink, huh?" He shot Loki a questioning glance as he crossed the room to the bar. "What's your poison?"  
  
There was something utterly appealing in watching the great Iron Man squirm and Loki couldn't quite dull the shark's grin that stole over his face as he watched. If he'd known it was going to be this entertaining he would have done this some time ago! Then again . .  "Poison? I would advise against poisoning me Stark for it will surely be the last thing you do."  
  
He had to be kidding. Really? Despite that creepy ass grin Loki was sporting Tony could feel the weight of his words and raised his hands in supplication. Perhaps he should have went with the suit after all. "Whoa there Reindeer Games! I meant what do you like to drink, not actual poison. Do you like scotch? Scotch is good."  
  
Supplication was a good look on the man. Loki basked in it as he considered the man's words. He wasn't trying to poison him, interesting.” I have never heard of this scotch that you speak of."  
  
Loki had never tried scotch before? Tony's jaw dropped faster than his hands as he simply stared. Forget the guy was a psycho murderer! Never having scotch before was the biggest crime Tony had heard of! "Scotch it is then!" Glasses were whipped out and before Loki could move Tony was before him holding out a glass of oddly green tinted liquid. "Green scotch; Happy St. Patrick's Day, or close enough at this point!"  
  
"Green. . . Scotch?" Loki parroted, eyeing the proffered glass like it was full of venom rather than the aforementioned drink. Was this some insane Midgardian tradition? What in the nine did a saint have to do with green-tinted drinks anyway? While his overall opinion of the mortals had not wavered far from 'ant-meet-boot' Loki had been reasonably sure that this mortal, Antony Stark, had been above the rest of them. At the very least the man hadn't seemed to be as. . unhinged the last time they'd met.  
  
"Are you going to take it or not? Because if not then what are you doing here anyway? Come to throw me out of the window again because I gotta tell you it wasn't all that great the first time around. . ." Tony was rambling and wondering if he was possibly dreaming this whole thing. Why else would he be offering a glass of his favorite scotch to the guy who had damned near leveled New York the last time he was on Earth? The offered glass was waved in Loki's face pointedly ignoring the incredulously look Loki was given him with those startling green eyes. Wait, how did he do that? Didn't he have blue eyes before? Creepy, glowing blue eyes?  
  
This was the last time Loki listened to Thor, ever. Go and make nice with the mortals indeed! Thor had never mentioned anything about the possibility that the man was insane. "You talk too much." A pale hand shot out to grasp firmly around Stark's wrist while the other hand plucked the glass of dubious green liquid from the man's grip.   
  
Bringing the glass up he sniffed at it and raised an eyebrow. Well, it didn’t smell like any form of poison that he knew of at least, but why was the man looking at him like that? Loki narrowed his eyes as he leaned back from the man’s studious look. “Like what you see?” He purred, unable to resist.  
  
“I-what? No!” Talk about a reality check! Tony gasped as he leaned back and  pulled his arm out of Loki’s grip. “Your eyes are green. They were blue before, what’s up with that?”   
  
It was utterly satisfying to watch the great Iron Man splutter in indignation like that and Loki provided him a shark’s grin in response. He could have a lot of fun with this and had opened his mouth to do so when Stark had to go and ruin the moment by bringing up the damnable eye color change. Leave it to Antony Stark to notice something like that. The grin fell into a frown and then morphed into an outright glare aimed at Stark. "I should have known it would be you who would see the difference."   
  
Oh shit. Leave it to Tony to go and piss off a god that had former (hopefully!) murderous ambitions! He barely resisted raising his hands again. Barely. “Geez, tone it down with the glare would ya? I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just nosey.”   
  
‘Nosey’? As if the mortal wasn’t confounding enough he just had to go spout off some made up word. It did the trick though in stopping Loki’s internal musing of just what Stark’s brain would look like in his hand. “Is that what they term mortals who ask questions they have no business in asking?”  Loki’s voice held an edge of a growl to go along with the glare he was still sporting. “What meaning does the answer hold for you?”  
  
“It could mean a whole hell of a lot to know why your eyes were the same blue color as Clint’s were when you did your whole magic wand, scepter, thingy to him.” This was either bravery or stupidity on Tony’s part but it wasn’t like he was well-known for knowing when to shut the hell up. “But yeah, how about we discuss that later? You haven’t tried the drink yet!” Tony may not know when to shut his mouth but he wasn’t an idiot. When faced with a pissed off god who obviously wasn’t going to give up answers willingly it was better to just change the whole subject before he became cat food.   
  
Were all mortals this confounding or was it simply this one? For a long moment Loki simply stared as he internally debated between punching Stark in the nose, turning him into a less annoying creature, or simply drinking the nearly forgotten scotch in his hand. “You are an irritating mortal Stark.” It was as close to civility as he’d gotten in the past few moments and finally he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Since you have promised to stop inquiring on things you need not know than I shall partake in your drink.”   
  
If Loki thought Tony was confounding it was nothing compared to how Tony was currently feeling about the chaos god. How the hell the guy didn’t get mental whiplash from the way his emotions changed Tony had no idea. But hey, he was going to try the drink and that was the whole point to all this, wasn’t it? “Good, good. Enjoy.” And if Loki didn’t notice the way Tony was backpedaling back towards his bar all the better.  
  
Loki had noticed, all right, the way Tony was slinking back to the bar like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs. . And hid his smirk behind his raised glass. If that was how he wanted to play it then fine.  Tilting the glass up he took a drink. The taste was not what Loki had been expecting; while he preferred the taste of wine it wasn’t all that bad for a mortal drink.     
  
Well would you look at that! If Tony didn’t know any better he’d swear that was the hint of a smile on Loki’s face. It was Tony’s turn to smirk as he fixed himself a glass, complete with the green food coloring. Taking long drink, he leaned up against the bar to watch.  
  
For several minutes it was quiet save for the soft clinking of ice against glass as they finished their drinks. It was oddly companionable with no blind hatred or weapons between them. Tony would nearly call it enjoyable as he mused if perhaps this was what Loki was truly like when he wasn’t trying to take over the world. He was geared up to make a crack about it when he noticed the air around Loki was shifting. It was moving, twisted by an unseen hand, and the look of panic on Loki’s face was unmistakable before he was suddenly swallowed from sight.  
  
“What the hell?” His drink forgotten, Tony had made it a few steps in Loki’s direction before the invisible whirl-wind had died down and Loki had reappeared. What in the hell happened? Where Loki had been sprawled before he now sat stiff and rigid as a piece of wood propped against the sofa, but that wasn’t what had Tony staring slack-jawed and speechless. No, it was the heavy golden shackles that encased the god’s wrists and ankles, bound together by a heavy chain.   
  
Loki himself looked frozen, a horrible parody of a deer caught in the headlights. Finally he smiled, slow and sanguine as he turned glittering green eyes upon Tony. “It seems my time is up.” The god looked tired but satisfied as he smiled a true smile up at Tony. “Farewell Stark.” And with a burst of green light he was gone, leaving nothing but his empty glass behind.  
  
“I-wait! What? Damn it! Jarvis, what the hell just happened here?” Tony could feel a headache coming on as he lowered his head into his hands. What was all that? “It appears that Loki Laufeyson has vanished without a trace sir.” Leave it to Jarvis to chime in with nothing remotely useful. . Tony groaned into his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around everything. Sure Loki was a murdering psychopath but still, you didn’t just go from being all fine and dandy one moment to shackled up like that.   
  
That settled it then. Whatever Loki's intentions may have been you could bet money that Tony Stark was going to find out. Norse gods didn't just appear to mooch drinks then disappear chained up like some sex slave in a big ball of light without something else pulling at the strings. Raising his head, he turned back to the bar. "Jarvis, pull up all the footage of Loki you have. Everything from the battle to tonight." Oh yes, Tony was going to find out and then perhaps he would pay Loki a visit himself.   
  



End file.
